Denique Somnio
by Pluto Skull Productions
Summary: In this world there exist monsters and magic. Despite all odds betting against them, three boys who all by chance share the same name must defend the world from a rising evil.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I wanted to try my hands at making an EEnE/Final Fantasy crossover. I don't see very many on the site and most of the ones I find usually aren't finished or not very good (not trying to insult anyone). Well, it's not a crossover per se; it's more of an Ed fic in a Final Fantasy like world. The kids all have Final Fantasy Job classes and a few reoccurring monsters and characters are present.

As for the title, Denique means 'finally', while Somnio means 'to dream of'. I couldn't anything Latin for 'Final Fantasy'. Well, enough rambling, you may read the Fanfic now.

* * *

_Prelude:_

_Hundreds of years ago, monsters flooded the world. The destruction they wrought was devastating, reshaping the entire world. Several countries on this world had many opinions of how to handle the monsters. The conflicted nations wage a devastating war that had, at its core, only added to the damage of the monsters. The nations settled for a temporary peace to rebuild, and so there was a long cold war. The spark of war once again set the landscape ablaze with strife._

_All nations neither budged nor accepted the opposing nations. Peace once again settled to rebuild, wage a cold war, and then, wage a real one. The nations are once again rebuilding in the longest cold war there has been._

_Many felt that this 'Cycle of the Flood' was doomed to repeat and repeat itself unto forever…_

* * *

Denique Somnio

The Three Eds

A young man slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching from his night's rest. He had set up his camp under a large tree. It had rained heavily last night and his tent was ruined from camping out in the open some nights ago. After taking a while to fully wake up, he surveyed his surroundings.

Despite how much it rained last night, the early morning couldn't be more it's opposite. The sky was clear of any clouds and the road was free of traffic. It usually was. The dirt road was reduced to mud and puddles. Traveling on it with a cart and animal would most likely be difficult. Thankfully, the tree's leaves and branches provided a thick covering, protecting him from the rain.

Though he wished he could stay here for a bit longer, he knew there was no time for that. He had a job to do and he was determined to do it. He grabbed his deep red cloak, which he had used as his blanket, and wrapped it around him. To keep his cloak from falling off, he used a sapphire pin, entwined in gold with two light blue ribbons streaming out, on it, securing it tightly around his shoulders.

On the ground nearby he picked up another red object, a sash with blue beads. He had used it as a pillow, so dirt wouldn't gather in his hair. He quickly stuffed and tied the sash around his leather belt. Then he scooped up his last item, a red wide-brimmed hat with double white-stripped black band going along it and a feather, and hit the dirt road with a run. From under the hat came locks of black hair and he looked forward with sky blue eyes, bright with wisdom and knowledge.

Underneath all this he wore a long orange shirt, long purple pants and leather gloves and boots. At his side, concealed under his sash, were a carrying pouch and a sheathed knife, for self-defense if his magic couldn't help him. But he had never seen serious combat in the fourteen years he had been alive.

Thinking his day would be better than any of the other days of his journey, he gave a wide smile, showing a gap between two of his teeth.

"_Today's the day, Eddward."_ He, Eddward, thought. _"Today, you finally arrive in Peach Creek, Comix!"_ He had been traveling for over a week now, transporting a rough draft of a treaty his country, Magunia, nation of scholars, to their neighboring country and greatest ally, the Kingdom of Comix, a nation a skilled warriors and proud Monster Hunters. Specifically, he was heading for Comix's capital, the fortress city of Peach Creek. That's where the greatest warriors and the Royal family resided.

Frankly, Eddward enjoyed Comix much more than Magunia. Though he dislike not being near libraries and archives, he like being in the open fields of Comix more. In Magunia, cities were veritable fortresses and always near to another, determined to keep monsters and the forces of enemy nations out by defense rather than build actual fighting forces. However in Comix, smaller, less defended villages had more trust in their warriors and knights to deal with an occasional rampaging monster.

Eddward started to feel a little more than fatigued. Though he was somewhat skilled with a blade, he was still a scholar at heart and didn't exercise much. Despite the fact that he was slightly more skilled in magic, he had only just learned a few spells before beginning his journey that he never got into any real spell casting. He was never good at physical activities, likely due to growing up in a nation were its most respected members were scholars.

"Well, that was a good run." Eddward panted. He pulled out a map from his carrying pouch and looked at it, using nearby objects and trees as landmarks. "I'd say that I'm about here." He said, speaking to himself. "Which means that I should reach Peach Creek's gates sometime after nightfall."

"Decked out pretty fancy to be a regular traveler, ain't cha?"

Eddward did a quick turn about, expecting to find someone there. However, all he found was thin air. He turned more, hoping to find the source of the voice. He turned back to where he was originally facing when he was poked in the side.

"Hey, bub! I'm down here, stupid!" Eddward looked down, finding a person slightly shorter than him. He was dressed in baggy green pants and bandana with a white undershirt. Over this he wore a yellow cloak, with a red strip going straight down from a purple collar. From under his bandana came three single hairs. In his gloved hand he held he sheathed knife and slung over his shoulders was an over-stuffed bag and lance.

"Wow, maybe you're a kinda slow guy." He said, speaking in a mockingly slow voice. "Can you understand me?"

"I am quite capable of understanding you, child." Eddward answered, backing up his words with a small aggressive tone. His intelligence had been mocked, after all. "Now state your business with me or go play with some toys." Eddward assumed that he was probably just a kid, sent to a local market by his parents. A child with weapons was a common sight nowadays, especially in Comix.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" He yelled. "I am fourteen years old and I'm known around these parts as the Scammin' Bandit!"

"'Scammin' Bandit?' Please, spare me." Eddward groaned.

'Oh, you'll be saying that, alright. Once I've taken every coin you got!" The 'Scammin' Bandit' shouted, taking out his lance and knife. "Now it's your choice: your money or your health!" In response, Eddward drew his knife. The bandit chuckled. "You think you can take me? I'll tell ya that I took out two of a nobleman's guards before robbin' him blind!" His grinned only become wider. _"Don't worry Eddy. No problemo. Bro's not here to screw up my chances this time."_

"Well, 'Scammin' Bandit', I require no assistance to beat you!" Eddward said, holding in knife outward in a defensive stance.

* * *

Nearby, sitting pleasantly under a tree, was a boy in armor watching the whole spectacle with his brown eyes. His armor seemed quite miss matched. He wore dull grey metal pads on his shoulders and on his head was a red helmet with a white eye cover, which he usually kept up, even if he was in combat. From under the helm poked out short orange hair slightly covering his unibrow. His skin was a yellow color and he strangely seemed to be lacking a chin. On him he wore a vertically red and white stripped shirt with a matching horizontally stripped one underneath and baggy blue pants that hung around his metal boots. Clinging around him was a green cape, tailored with an upward collar.

Next to him, lying in the grass was a sword with a blue block-like hilt and blade and a poorly crafted green shield. Oddly, the sword seemed to quite well-designed and sharp too. It probably looked new.

"Looks like a fight." He said, interested in the scene.

"Well, 'Scammin' Bandit', I require no assistance to beat you!" The red garbed one said.

A short, simple thinking process went through the armor boy's mind. Or, at least, the closest thing he had to a thinking process. It was inexpressible in words but was simplistic in execution. It told him to run straight toward the two. So he stood up from his spot of seclusion and bent over.

Picking up his sword and shield, he quickly readied himself before jumping into the fray. "Do not worry, innocent bystander! I, Edward, Knight of Comix will save you!" Eddward and Eddy, so focused on hurling witty comeback after witty comeback at each other, didn't notice the knight's charging toward them, until it was too late. Eddward shift his gazed around Eddy and saw the advancing blur of red, green and yellow coming at them.

"Who's that?" Eddward asked in open air, just as the knight collided with the bandit. A domino effect occurred as the two slammed into Eddward and started rolling down the hill and into the forest. They each screamed in frustration, unable to stop, in pain, colliding in trees and thorns or in idiotic excitement.

"This is fun!" Edward cheered. Despite that he had collided with a hardwood tree, with a rosebush growing around it, giving it an armored layer of thorns, he sounded and felt like he didn't feel a thing. "We should so this again!" He said, chuckling his head off.

"Shut up, you lump!" Eddy yelled, his lance snagging a branch, then bouncing back, making him tumble all the more faster. Unlike the knight, he rather didn't enjoy the downward tumble they were taking.

Eddward felt an upward slant then felt nothing under him. But due to how fast he was spinning he could only see splatters of blue, green and brown. "Somebody make it stop- OOF!"

He landed with a thud on the hard ground. Shaking off the pain of his numerous small cuts and bruises, he rose up. "Thank you." He sighed to whatever divine forces spared him. However, divinity didn't favor him long. He was forced down onto the ground once more when a sudden weight landed on his back.

"Whoa, that was a doozy! Glad I landed on something soft." Eddy chuckled. "Man, am I good or what?"

"Yes and that 'something soft' would happen to be me and the knight." Eddward said, pushing Eddy off him as Ed squirmed out from under him also. Eddward slowly got up, decisively brushing dirt of his clothes and cloak before used his sash as a wipe for his dirtied face. He then faced back at Eddy after he'd gotten a grip on his knife.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had caved quietly, feather hat!" Eddy said, pointing an accusing finger at Eddward. He also made a grab for his lance and knife.

Eddward also pulled out his weapon. "Well, it's not my fault you decided to try and rob someone in broad daylight!"

"Uh, guys?"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled simultaneously at the dim-witted knight. They slowly followed the line of his outstretched finger to see rows of sharp teeth coming near their faces. These teeth belonged to a large white wolf-like creature. A wet nose sniffed at them and from its mouth came a low growl. Golden eyes, like that of a harvest moon, darted to and fro between the three boys. Paws as large as pans rested on the ground, tensed and ready to suddenly move.

"A White Wolf." Eddward gulped. Much worse than just a White Wolf, a second one was coming closer. It also had its teeth shown, ready to sink into fresh meat. The first one back off a bit, ready to lunge on them, as that was its first instinctive reaction to make ready for an attack. The second stuck close behind it, ready to give its support, should the need arise.

"The more the merrier!" Edward shouted. Though his voice sounded cheerfully gullible, he had also picked up his weapon. He held it two handed and didn't look away from the wolves. "We should make this quick."

"I'll go first." Eddward said. He started a chant just as the first wolf jumped at him. But Edward, who was behind Eddy and Eddward, quickly got to the front of the group and lifted his shield. Though poorly crafted, it was good enough to repel the attack. The strength behind the wolf's claw scarred the wooden shield, but it would in a good enough condition to hold off a few more attacks.

Eddward outstretched his hand and a ball of flame erupted from it. "Fire!" Though the spell was a pretty basic and weak magic, it still packed enough punch to harm the White Wolf. The beast limped farther away, knowing that by doing so it would be able to dodge easier.

"You know magic?!" Eddy gasped. He choked a bit when the smell of burning hair reached the tips of his nostrils, but his mouth still continued on. "I can't believe you didn't give more resistance when I tried to rob you!"

Eddward didn't want to delve further into a conversation. He was to busy trying to keep Edward, still an unnamed stranger to him, alive. He sent another Fire spell at the wolf duo. However the spell was too slow to hit them at such a distance. After sending a third one at them, he felt like he was running out of energy.

"Save your energy, Mr. 'I-Take-Them-On-My-Own'!" Eddy mocked. He dropped his bag of, probable stolen, goods before grabbing his lance with both hands. "I'll show you how you kill something!" Eddy jumped up high. Higher than the other two thought anyone could jump.

Soaring through the air, he brought and aimed his lance downward. Landing upon the shoulders of the elder and burned White Wolf, he brought the lance above all the while smirking. "Time to put this puppy down!"

With a triumphant shout, he stabbed with the lance. He stabbed downward, into the center of the wolf's skull, straight through the other side and back out in a swift motion. With a victorious laughter, he jumped off the back of the dead creature and back to the group. Leaning against is lance, he chuckled.

"So, how did ya like that?!" His answer came as Edward rushed by him. He held his sword to his back and began closing in on the last wolf. He swerved to its left and with a single might swing of his sword; he cleaved the creature's leg out from under it. Cleaved off at the elbow joint, the wolf stumbled, trying to regain balance with his stump of a leg.

However, this wolf balanced itself soon and tried to snap its jaws around Edward's head. But Edward, whose clumsy footwork had miraculously saved him, fell. He ended up beneath the wolf. The wolf's head quickly snapped downward, closing its teeth and jaws around Edward's left arm. Edward's scream was weak but loud, only muffled by the wolf's growling as it tried to rip off his arm.

"Hold still!" Eddward shouted, holding his arm outward and charging another Fire spell. The wolf only noticed the red glare in the distance too late and was set aflame. Howling in pain, it released Edward from its toothy grasp and back away before running into the forest, probably looking for a stream or river to put the fire out in.

Eddward exhaled a sigh of relief before the other Edward's screams of pain compelled him to go and help him. He looked over the knight's wounds, finding that they were that serious.

"This pad saved your arm from being gnawed off. If you weren't wearing it, you'd be bleeding to death now." Eddward stated. He picked up Edward's arm and healed it with a simple cure spell. "There, that should do it. As for me, I feel exhausted. I guess those are my consequences for casting three straight Fire spells and a Cure spell." He started chuckling a bit before extending his hand. Though the knight was heavy, courtesy of wearing armor, Eddward was able to lift him off the ground to some extent. Edward did the rest of the lifting himself.

"Try not to use that arm to much." Eddward stated. He used his figure to note several pointes along the shoulder. "To you strain it too hard, it'll break."

"You betcha!" Edward answered. He rolled the arm in its socket, resulting in several loud popping and cracking noises. "That felt good. Uh, where are you going?" While he was adjusting his arm, Eddward had gotten up and proceeded to try to go back up the steep hill and unto the road.

"I am heading back for the main road. I have somewhere I have to go and too much time has been wasted on that battle." Eddward said. He pushed the knight and bandit from mind and memory and walked onto the dirt road, heading northwest toward Peach Creek. That battle, though he thought it was a bit more like a skirmish, had taken longer than he thought. The sun was already approaching its halfway point in the sky. It seems that he would have to sleep somewhere outside Peach Creek's gates tonight.

Eddy quickly left Edward, fearing that the knight had allies nearby that might be looking for the lovable oaf. He headed further downhill, thankfully without the rolling, and onto an old back road that few people – his brother, a few smugglers and himself – knew of. Though it currently went west, it would wind and curve to a more northerly direction.

Edward sat at the spot where the two had left. He continually looked from the monsters to the place where Eddward had been and finally to where Eddy once stood. Finally he stood up, and strapped his sword to his back. Edward started drifting toward the north, enjoying the richness, pleasure and entertainment the wilds of the forest offered him.

These three children, all of the same name, all of the same age, knew not what the world offered them. All three were so dissimilar that no one could suspect as to what would happen.

The ever cycling hand of destiny had brought them together…

And so destiny will keep them together.

* * *

Author's notes: So this is the first chapter. Don't check back often, as I will not update this story at least until I have 1 or 2 of my other ones finished. That and writing such long paragraphs is taxing on my soul.

As for the Eds' Job Classes, I based them on part of their personalities and what abilities I gave them in my other stories. Double D (Who will be called Eddward for only a while longer) is a Red Mage, Eddy is a Thief/Dragoon hybrid and Ed is a Warrior. Their outfits are a combination of their EEnE outfits and the general outfits from the series. All the kids will be appearing in this fic and will have a part to play, so I won't mind if people suggest Job Classes (I may just use the ideas!).


	2. Farewell

Dear Readers and the few it may concern,

You all may have noticed my lack of updates and have been wondering the reason why this is. It is with grave displeasure and yet also great humility that I make this announcement: I am leaving this great library known as to pursue a career as a professional author. I came to this decision after much thought. It is not, I assure you all, because I lack motivation. My dreams are still filled with Eds on a grand adventure, small creatures with mythical powers and a world that brings out the naïve explorer in us all. I simply lack the time to create these fantastical tales and I am even more pressed for time in recent days while I try to balance my home life, school life and the time spent trying to get published.

But while I am leaving, I must say that it has been a joy writing here. I first stumbled upon roughly a decade ago and was absolutely enchanted with the stories that the writers here have created. Seeing the interpretations of my favorite entertainments that others have created almost never cease to fill me with delight. Though I will no longer write, I know that I am but a very small fish in an ocean of fanfiction and, like a spirit, I shall continue to roam this site and see what new experiences can be found. My motivation has always been to create new worlds to explore and to find new worlds that must be explored.

In time there may come a time when I return and resume crafting new worlds for others to enjoy here. But by that point I may well be forgotten and shall write under a new name. A new name for one who has learned more of the world in his time gone. But until that time I must focus on my life, create worlds wholly of my own making and create a place for myself in the world of reality.

Goodbye my comrades and always remember to unleash your imaginations.

Sincerely

Pluto Skull Productions, more famously known as Mr. Who.


End file.
